


petrichor

by dontstraytoofar



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Bottom!Misty, F/F, Fluff, Praise Kink, Smut, Top!Cordelia, also misty? loving petnames? its more likely than you think, bc we as a fandom need to accept cold hard facts, this is straight up 4000 words of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/pseuds/dontstraytoofar
Summary: Cordelia falls in love with Misty when the leaves change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey im BACK with these two and now with smut. reasons for this fic: one; i havent written something like this in years oh my god, and two; i just love the concept of this and i think it works super well with these two, you feel? as in, the dynamic i guess is what im saying. 
> 
> regardless, hope you enjoy! all mistakes are mine, and comments and kudos are super appreciated!! xx 
> 
> ps. this is set somewhere after the finale, i havent seen it yet so sorry for any inaccuracies!

 

* * *

 

 

petrichor

/ˈpɛtrʌɪkɔː/

_noun_

_1._ a pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather.

 

 

-

 

 

Cordelia falls in love with Misty when the leaves change.

Well, maybe Cordelia has been falling for Misty for years. A never ending, constant fall that can be summed up in sacrifices, longing, heartache and feeling like maybe Cordelia lost her soulmate then got her back and clutched to her as if she would fall through her fingers again. Whichever way, it’s almost known and unspoken that they belong to each other; that the way they hold each other, touch each other, leaves no room for speculation. The Supreme Cordelia Goode and Misty Day – it seems to just be how it always was, has been, and will be.

So when Autumn falls over the Academy, it’s the first sign of definitive healing and it sparks an air that instantly has Misty vibrating with a type of energy Cordelia smiles at; a type of life inside of her they both thought hell took. It feels like change and of mother nature reclaiming what was, in another timeline, stolen from her. Reclaiming what was destroyed. Grass grows thicker, trees sprout new leaves, and seasons shift from one to the other.

It’s early, maybe just as the sun rises, and Cordelia feels Misty in her arms turn over; tracing Cordelia’s face and jaw, waking her up slowly. The breeze from their open window is warm and soft, and Misty breathes in the Autumn air that falls over them like a blanket; breathes in the smell of rain that starts to seep into their bedroom as it starts to fall softly – and it makes Misty light up even more. Because _rain_ is falling, and it feels like it’s been decades since she felt it on her skin.

 “Delia? Hey,” Misty whispers, voice hoarse from sleep; and Cordelia sleepily hums with her eyes shut, making Misty chuckle, body vibrating with the urge to run outside and forget waking her girlfriend up. But Cordelia scrunches her nose up when Misty runs her finger down the ridge of it and she looks so beautiful that Misty can’t _not_ have Delia with her when she tastes the new rain, of the new world, on her tongue.

 “It’s rainin’. Like, _actual_ rain.”

Cordelia simply pulls Misty closer by the waist, talking with a sleep laced voice, grip on the other woman soft but firm as the words Misty spoke don’t register fully. “S’too early. Go back to sleep, baby.”

Misty lets her body be pulled in, all too willingly succumbing to Cordelia’s hold. But the breeze falls into the room again and it pulls at her chest, so Misty bites her lip, body restless as she taps to Cordelia’s collarbone in that unknown, unfiltered, pattern. And it’s enough for Cordelia to softly open her eyes, eyebrows furrowed in worry - as Misty only does the tapping in times of distress, or nervousness, and Cordelia can feel Misty’s magic bounce off her in anticipation and excitement. She lays her hand over Misty’s softly, halting her tapping, and leans up, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and watches her lover worry her bottom lip with her teeth.

 “It’s okay, tell me what’s wrong.” Cordelia is so soft, but sturdy; and Misty lets her hand that was at Cordelia’s collarbone spread out, her palm pressed against the warmth of Cordelia’s chest. She’s breathes once, twice, feels her girlfriend’s magic calm her restless bones.

Cordelia is patient, _strong,_ she lets her other hand come around against Misty’s back, tracing up and down her bare spine, finger tips light and calming and Misty wonders if there’s stars in her eyes when she looks to Cordelia. Wonders if Cordelia sees how much love she feels when she looks at her. By the way Cordelia softly smiles when Misty presses a kiss to her lips, breathing out her restlessness against her, she has a feeling Cordelia sees it.

 “I wanna go outside, in the rain. But uh, with you - only you,” Misty frowns and gathers her words, traces Cordelia’s jutting collarbone with her thumb, melts at the feeling of the other woman’s hands at her back; going up and down in soothing touches. “I know it ain’t make much sense and you can probably feel my magic makin’ you all jittery but-“ Misty closes her eyes softly and resists the urge to pull Cordelia from the bed, both topless, running down the staircase and into the open rain. “It’s like, really callin’ to me. The rain. Is that weird?”

Cordelia chuckles softly at Misty’s wonder, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear and feels how Misty’s bare chest rises and falls against her own. How their bodies seem to fit together perfectly. “Not at all, sweetheart. You’ve always been connected to nature, I think your magic is just responding to it after not being in touch with it for so long.”

Misty’s face relaxes from its confused frown, and she smiles softly, looking back to their window and the rain that steadily falls. Cordelia watches how the shadows of the droplets fall down Misty’s jaw. And as if Misty were a child again, she suddenly sits up on her knees, the blankets around them bunching up with how quickly she moves. She bites her lip with a smile and looks expectantly to Cordelia, tugging on the other woman hand. “Come on! If we go now, we can see the sunrise.”

Cordelia raises an eyebrow, sitting up in bed and looking to Misty who’s already jumped off the bed and run to their wardrobe, picking a shawl at random and slipping it on. It’s so thin it barely covers any of Misty’s naked top half, and Cordelia bites her lip to hold in her laughter at how Misty acts as if she’s fully covered up, even though Cordelia can _clearly_ see Misty’s breasts through the fabric.

 “If you think I’m setting foot outside, in the _rain,_ at-“ Cordelia checks her bedside clock, holding her knees to her chest from the cold, to sleepy to reach for the covers. “Five thirty in the morning, you’ve gone mad, Mist. I love you, but it’s _freezing._ ”

Misty pokes her head from the wardrobe, biting her lip in thought as she holds up two of Cordelia’s nightgowns. “Black or blue, Delia?”

Cordelia opens her mouth, frowning as her girlfriend completely ignores her words. But she then chuckles softly, shaking her head as Misty bounces on the balls of her feet in anticipation. She knows this is how they mend, she knows nature is almost a _part_ of Misty and that Cordelia would never deprive her of happiness; of chasing the darkness that sometimes sits at the edge of Misty’s dreams that Cordelia helps keep at bay - but really? _Rain?_ Before six am?

Cordelia groans in defeat and falls backwards onto her back, waving her hand in the air for Misty.

 “The black, baby. Always black.”

The silk nightgown hits Cordelia in the face, and Cordelia lets out a soft grunt when Misty jumps onto the bed and straddles her mid section, lifting the clothes off her face and kissing her soundly, softly, smiling against their lips. “I love ya, more than anythin’.”

Cordelia smiles back, chest full, laughing softly at Misty’s grin. “I love you too.”

The rain softly hits their window, calls out to them, and even though she knows in approximately two minutes she’ll be drenched from head to toe with a half-naked Misty; Cordelia finds she doesn’t really mind. As in the next moment, she changes their positions; hooking her leg around Misty’s waist and flipping them. She chuckles softly when Misty looks up to her with a dazed expression, the simple act has Misty’s chest labouring softly, feeling small but _safe_ when Cordelia holds her like this; covers her body with her own. Cordelia trails her hand up the expanse of Misty’s stomach, from her navel and under the shawl, making Misty shiver and bite her lip with a soft moan. Cordelia catches her gaze, and Misty finds herself drowning in her eyes, like always, whining softly at the touch.

Cordelia’s lower stomach warms at the sweet sound, and she smiles teasingly as her thumb softly grazes Misty’s breast, enough to make Misty choke on a gasp. Cordelia’s voice is low, dripped in suggestion, and Misty finds herself succumbing to it, hips nearly bucking into her lover’s touch. “You owe me one, babygirl.”

Cordelia ignites her, the pet name sparking something inside of her that has Misty biting her lip to stop another whine from escaping. She has a feeling, in that moment of Cordelia’s dark gaze and her body covering her own, that not even the cold water of the rain can put her out.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

It starts to _hail,_ and that’s when they seek refuge in the greenhouse.

Cordelia laughs as Misty, running in, almost slips on her way across the threshold. Cordelia luckily catches her by her forearms and laughs harder as Misty falls into her, taking the weight of her girlfriend in her arms as Misty blushes and nuzzles into her neck seeking warmth from her shivering bones. The rising sun, speckled through dark heavy clouds, surprisingly _did_ warm their skin; but both shake in each other’s hold even when sheltered.

 “I swear I’ve never felt rain like that before, don’t you just feel invigorated, Delia?”

Cordelia places her hand at the bottom of Misty’s spine, drawing patters in her damp skin, her shawl and Cordelia’s nightdress are stuck to their bodies like glue from the water, but the heat of their skin pressed together has Cordelia humming in contentment; bringing Misty closer with the hand at her back. She doesn’t miss the soft sigh Misty lets out at the action.

 “I’m _cold_ is what I’m feeling baby.” Cordelia sarcastically chuckles out in answer, watching how Misty pulls back and bites her lip sheepishly. Cordelia softens her gaze, leaning forward and kissing her softly, their breaths warm. Cordelia feels how Misty grips to her biceps and trails her hands up and down her arms slowly, like her body just couldn’t stop touching her. Cordelia smiles into their kiss when Misty’s short nails scrape lightly down her skin, a telling sign of her girlfriend wanting more. That and the way Cordelia can feel her breathing quicken, soft moans hitting the cool air of the greenhouse when Cordelia deepens the kiss.

She feels Misty trail her hand up into her damp hair, fisting the blonde locks in her fingers. It instantly has Cordelia moaning, low and deep into the kiss, hands going down to her hips and pressing their bodies flush together. And it’s when she breaks away and trails kisses down Misty’s neck and to her collarbone that the younger witch closes her eyes, succumbing to Cordelia’s touches and breathing out.

 “Miss Cordelia…” The title, rarely used now, and how it’s moaned out with a small whine just has Cordelia growling against the skin of her neck. And Misty feels her stomach tighten and her legs weaken because when Cordelia gets like this; when Cordelia makes love to her and fucks her and holds to her like she is something precious, Misty feels her entire world melt away. And it’s just _her,_ it’s just Cordelia and her touch and her sounds and-

Cordelia walks them backwards against a table to the side, pinning Misty to the edge and Misty fists her hands to the front of Cordelia’s nightdress; silently pleading for her touch. Cordelia pulls back from her neck, gaze soft now as she feels Misty’s touch. She kisses her again and Misty feels dizzy, drunk and dazed with how Cordelia lightly pushes her shawl off that’s falling down her shoulders.

 “I’ve got you, sweetheart,” Misty’s breath hitches, skin prickling at her girlfriend’s soft voice and how her thumbs rub softly at her hip bones. Misty guesses she has stars in her eyes as she looks to Cordelia, everything is _her_ , it’s like she’s the centre of Misty’s universe. And Cordelia lightly taps to her hip with a lightly raised eyebrow, Misty biting her lip at the clear message as she rests her hands on the other woman’s shoulders.

She _loves_ how Cordelia just knows, knows she loves being handled and picked up and held preciously; so when Cordelia smiles and picks her up at her thighs, settling her on top of the table, Misty feels her stomach swarm with butterflies. Or maybe magic, she thinks. And it’s automatic how she tightens her legs around Cordelia, pulling her forward, playing with her now drying locks of hair. Cordelia slips out of her wet nightgown, kicking it carelessly behind her as she waits patiently, _waiting_ for it, biting her lip with a smile when Misty’s eyes roam her body.

She starts drawing small patterns to the inside of Misty’s thighs, going higher and higher to her centre, then back down again, knowing it drives Misty wild. It has her desired effect, because Misty sighs softly, shutting her eyes and hips moving forward to catch Cordelia’s wandering fingers.

 “Delia, please,” _Ah, there it is._

Cordelia smirks softly, heart picking up speed at Misty’s soft whining and how _good_ she looks. Half dried hair, breasts almost begging for attention, kiss bruised lips and eyes glazed over with lust and love and _trust,_ trust that Cordelia will pull her apart at the seams but put her back together. With the image, Cordelia presses harder with her hands at Misty’s thigh, massaging, and kisses her deeply, biting Misty’s lip and trailing her kisses to her jaw, down her neck, marking her and feeling how Misty’s breaths labour – her chest rising up and down faster as Cordelia’s fingers creep higher.

 “That feel good, baby?” Cordelia teases, biting softly at where Misty’s jaw meets her neck, smoothing it over with her lips. Misty moans, and Cordelia’s hand then cups Misty’s dripping centre; her underwear not only soaked through from the rain, but her girlfriend’s touch. Cordelia’s next teasing words get lost in a deep groan at the feeling of her wetness. “Fuck, Misty, you’re so wet.”

Misty’s hips buck against her palm, seeking Cordelia’s touch and god, the act alone has Cordelia wanting to take Misty right then and there. But she knows Misty loves the wonderful highs of teasing and soft spoken words, then to the lovely crash of falling into Cordelia’s arms. So she rubs Misty with two fingers softly through the thin material, smiling lightly when she feels Misty’s nails at her shoulders dig in and her hips buck into her fingers.

 “What do you want Misty? Tell me. I want to hear you say it, babygirl.”

There it is, that _name_ again, Misty feels on fire with the feeling that takes over her body when Cordelia says it. When her voice drops in that low way, that commanding voice she uses for Misty and Misty only. She bites her lip, trying to stop the whine that wants to break through at Cordelia’s words; she wants her so _badly,_ she wants Cordelia everywhere and all over all at once.

 “I…I w-want you, Delia. Please. _Please.”_

Cordelia keeps her teasing touches constant, stomach tightening as Misty _begs_ for her. She feels Misty’s clit harden through her underwear and _Jesus Christ_ the way Misty lets these soft little noises out, eyes shut as her breasts move softly with her grinding onto Cordelia’s hand has the Supreme wanting to tear off the fabric between them and fuck her slow and soft and _hard._

But Cordelia swallows the urge down, focusing solely on her love in front of her. Making her feel wanted. Protected. _Loved._ She starts kissing down her chest again, teasingly nibbling and sucking at her breasts, feeling how Misty’s nipple hardens under her lips and listening to the soft moans mixed with pants her girlfriend lets out; pushing her chest farther into Cordelia’s mouth as she fists the older woman’s hair. Cordelia groans against her skin, pressing harder to Misty’s throbbing clit as she takes Misty’s hand at her neck; pinning it to the surface of the table as she speaks.

Misty gets the message loud and clear, _no touching._ And her eyes darken at how possessive and controlling Cordelia can get. She just about melts at it, growing wetter at how Cordelia then hums against her skin, unoccupied hand coming up to her free breast, thumb moving over her nipple.

 “How badly, Misty?” Misty blinks once, breathing hard and mind foggy as she tries to search her brain for an answer when nothing but Cordelia occupies it. And as if her girlfriend can read her mind, she elaborates, coaxing her as she then slips the soaked fabric of Misty’s underwear to the side, Cordelia’s finger sliding through her wetness and up to her clit.

 “Come on, tell me how badly you want me to fuck you. How _badly_ you want me inside of you, baby.”

Misty opens her mouth, the only thing escaping being a strangled moan as the words hit her right in her lower stomach. Cordelia simply acts as if the words she spoke had no effect, raising an expectant eyebrow as her finger dips further down, gathering Misty’s wetness just to come back up again and circle Misty’s throbbing clit. She _wants_ her, Misty wants her so desperately it starts to ache, and her legs around Cordelia’s waist tighten and push her closer, the words escaping her mouth almost as if she was always meant to speak them. Misty doesn’t know _where_ it comes from, but suddenly nothing except for pleasing Cordelia and doing everything she asks of her occupies her thoughts.

She wants to be _good_ for her, do what Cordelia says and have her take control; have her hold her trembling body as she comes, moaning Cordelia’s name. Make Misty feel like nothing in the world exists except for them.

 “God, s-so badly, Miss Cordelia,” Misty bites her lip, shutting her eyes as she feels Cordelia slip a finger inside of her, moaning at how wet she is. Her hips buck involuntarily and she gasps on her now choked words. “Please, p-please, don’t stop. Delia, I want you. Please, just-“

Cordelia starts to pump slowly, hand coming around to the small of her back and encouraging Misty’s grinding. She kisses up and down her neck, saying soft words of praise that have Misty melting. “That’s it baby, you’re such a _good_ girl.”

 _That_ breaks something inside of Misty, a dam being broken, rushing forth so fast it almost knocks the wind out of her. And Misty gasps, just a moaning mess at how in the next moment, Cordelia noticing her reaction, adds another finger and quickens her pace. Curling up into Misty’s g-spot and fucking her hard and fast.

Misty’s words are just a mix of “Fuck me, please” and “Harder, faster. Delia, don’t stop, don’t _stop”_ and her mind is a haze of pleasure as Cordelia thrusts into her, using her hips to hit that spot over and over and _over_ again _._ She’s so close, and Cordelia’s looking to her like she’s an eighth wonder of the world and Misty just wants her lips on her, wants to taste her and let everything that is Cordelia consume her. And as if reading her mind, Cordelia kisses her deeply, tongue warm and soft and Misty feels her world tilt on its axis. Her hands come up to Cordelia’s face, and it’s when she whimpers out a strangled: “More, Delia please, _more._ I want more” against her lips that Cordelia almost comes right then and there at the sight of Misty – chest glazed with a thin sheen of sweat and pleading, no _begging,_ for Cordelia.

She starts to pump harder; thumb rubbing faster at her clit and Cordelia can almost feel her dripping down her wrist, Misty’s come making her fingers slide so easily inside of her. She groans at the feeling, at how Misty leans forward and buries her face into Cordelia’s neck as she grows closer and closer to that blissful edge. Their fronts are pressed together now, breasts touching and Misty moans when they slide together, grabbing to Cordelia’s shoulder blades and moaning.

 “Does that feel good, Misty? Feel good when I fuck you like this? ” Misty has barely enough sense left to answer, mind too lost in Cordelia’s touch. But she nods against her neck with a soft whine and grinds harder into Cordelia’s thrusts, feeling how close she is when Cordelia keeps speaking in that soft, demanding, but loving tone.

 “Good girl, you’re being _so_ good for me Mist,” Misty shuts her eyes, biting her lip and she’s so _close_ to coming _,_ her heart flutters at the words Cordelia says and she loves her so fucking much. She loves Cordelia so much but all she can do is moan and gasp; because the words get lost somewhere between Cordelia praising her and fucking her and _loving_ her just as much.

 “I want you to come for me, baby,” Cordelia speeds up, kissing at Misty’s shoulder and her neck, moaning with how Misty takes her so deeply, takes her fingers and grabs to Cordelia’s back. “Fuck, Misty, I want you to come.”

Misty gasps, and Cordelia thrusts one last time, Misty coming with a high-pitched moan and scream of her name. She collapses into Cordelia’s hold, shaking and panting and moaning with how Cordelia helps her ride it out, slowing her thrusts down and rubbing softly at her clit. Cordelia hushes her softly, kissing the side of Misty’s head, down to her cheek, her jaw, then her lips. Misty melts into her kiss, body shaking in the after effects; breathing in how Cordelia feels and how she tastes. And when Cordelia goes to pull her fingers out, Misty instinctively presses her thighs together with a whine.

 “N-no. Wait, not yet. I-“ Misty blushes, chest still heaving after coming and Cordelia has never seen anything so _beautiful_ before. “Can we stay like this? For a little while. I just-“

Cordelia smiles, kissing her softly as she sees how shy her girlfriend suddenly grows. Misty grunts softly into the kiss with a grateful hum; and Cordelia pulls back only slightly to whisper against her lips. “God, I love you.”

Misty squirms on the table, their noses bumping together as she breathes out shakily; feeling how Cordelia’s fingers inside of her are warm and soft and comforting and-

She presses their lips together again, cupping Cordelia’s face and smiling softly into the kiss. “I love ya too,” Misty punctuates each following word with a kiss, making Cordelia laugh. “So,” _Kiss._ “God.” _Kiss._ “Damn.” _Kiss._ “Much.”

The hail ceases, trickling down to a small light rain as they kiss languidly in their greenhouse, warm and safe in each other’s arms. Bodies pressed together, as if they were one. At one point, Cordelia pulls her fingers out, Misty gasping at the loss of feeling so full by her girlfriend; but Cordelia simply hushes her and presses her two fingers to Misty’s bottom lip, softly urging Misty to take them into her mouth with a small click of her tongue. “Open, baby.”

It’s instant how Misty opens her mouth and sucks them between her lips, eyes closed as her tongue swirls around Cordelia’s fingers; humming in pleasure at tasting herself. Cordelia’s eyes, if it were possible, grow darker at the action – kissing Misty hard and deep when she drops her fingers from her mouth. She tastes Misty on her lips and feels how their bodies draw together again, and she can’t help but mumble “I love you so fucking much” against Misty’s lips as the younger witch smiles into the kiss.

The greenhouse holds them, and they fall into each other like the rain that fell for them.

 

-

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! im so sorry for the late update, but i hope you all enjoy regardless! 
> 
> ps. this is the softest smut ive ever written, i love these two. comments and kudos are very appreciated! x

 

 

-

 

 

With Christmas comes soft snow, a near empty Academy, and Misty finding almost every available surface in the house and covering it with lights or tinsel or mistletoe.

And Cordelia’s okay with that, God, _more_ than okay; because she gets to see her girlfriend smile with her eyes lit up by fairy lights and tinsel, or snow melting amongst wild blonde hair, or her nose red from the biting cold. And Cordelia never knew she could have this, but now she does, and it feels a little bit like heaven; it feels like something her hearts been yearning for and now that she finally has it, her heart settles, content in basking in the feeling of love that swirls around her being when Misty so much as glances her way.

Cordelia watches Misty decorating from her curled up position on the lounge, chuckling softly when her love huffs adorably at not being able to reach a certain spot to dangle lights on the Christmas tree. She’s in one of Cordelia’s oversized old hoodies from college, and it’s worn and faded and definitely has more than a few tears in the cotton; but Misty, ever since she found it three days ago when they cleaned out Cordelia’s cupboard, hasn’t taken it off. “It’s comfy, Delia,” Misty said yesterday in defence when Cordelia teased her about it. The older woman remembers the soft blush on Misty’s cheeks; and it’s kind of adorable how the sleeves of it fall down her arms, so far that they dangle over her fingertips and hands. “And it smells like you. An’ it’s soft.”

Cordelia almost melted on the spot at that, and she kissed Misty’s nose and watched a soft smile spread across her lovers face at the tender action.

Another huff from Misty pulls Cordelia out of her daydreams, and she has to bite her lip to stifle an endeared laugh when her girlfriend whines, trying, and failing, to throw the lights around the highest point of the Christmas tree. The fireplace across from them flickers slowly, dying out, and Cordelia tilts her head lightly towards the opening of the fire; effortlessly causing more flames to erupt on the blackened wood with her magic.

 “Delia,” Misty’s soft plea meets Cordelia’s ears, and her focus goes back to watching Misty strain on her tippy toes. Cordelia _might_ be negating to help her because with the way she stands and reaches up, her hoodie rides up the back of Misty’s thighs, making Cordelia bite her lip. Misty looks over her shoulder softly, blowing a puff of air out to move a piece of hair that fell over her eyes. She’s so _cute_ that Cordelia really thinks it should be illegal. “The lights are bein’ mean. Help?”

Cordelia chuckles, taking pity on her girlfriend as she watches Misty start to jump to achieve her goal. “Baby, you do know we have magic, right?”

Misty hums softly, standing back on her heels and biting her lip in thought. She tilts her head, scrutinising the tree, and Cordelia watches how she curls her sock clad toes into the carpet as she thinks. It’s these little things, small soft mannerisms of Misty that have Cordelia practically wanting to say: _Screw decorating_ , _can I just hold you and kiss your adorable face for three hours?_

“Yep, I know,” Misty pops the ‘p’ in answer, humming as she takes the lights in her hands again and decides to try to attack the problem from the back of the tree. “But I wanna do this authentically, ya know? I can _do_ this, it’s just a tree and some lights, Dee.”

Cordelia softly chuckles, holding her hands up and relenting. “Okay, okay. Do you still want my help?”

Misty hums affirmatively from behind the tree, and Cordelia gets up and rounds it, smiling softly when Misty now has tinsel and the Christmas lights cord wrapped in her hair, caught in the feathers and beads that are already tied in amongst her curls.

 “First, you have tinsel everywhere, baby girl.” Cordelia laughs lightly, and softly untangles the offending items from her girlfriend’s hair. She takes note of how the name has Misty blushing softly like the other night, as Misty bites her lip. Cordelia can’t get over sometimes how soft and malleable Misty can get when she touches her, and it sets her heart alight with the thought.

 “Okay, do we have a stool anywhere?”

Misty hums thoughtfully, but shrugs in the next moment to Cordelia’s question. “Nope, I don’t think so. Just pick me up ‘round the waist and I can probably reach that darn top part.”

Cordelia raises her eyebrow, watching how Misty looks over her shoulder with an expectant pout. “You’re taller, sweetheart. Wouldn’t it be better the other way around?”

Misty bounces on the balls of her feet, biting her lip to come up with a valid excuse. She’s not about to admit to her girlfriend that the only reason she hid the stool they have in the kitchen, was so she could feel Cordelia’s toned arms around her waist, her chest against her back, breath soft in her ear. Yeah _okay,_ it would make _sense_ for Misty to pick Cordelia up, ‘cause she’s taller, but where’s the fun in that?

 “Please?” A small whine coats her words, Misty pulling out the big guns she knows will work on Cordelia. “I wanna be able t’say I finished it. Also, Madison said I owe her twenty bucks if I ain’t reach the top.”

Cordelia chuckles and shakes her head, melting at Misty’s soft pleading voice. She relents, and Misty grins in victory, her wavy hair hitting Cordelia in the face as she spins her head back around to the tree, grabbing the lights firmly. Cordelia splutters, trying to blow away Misty’s blonde hair that’s sticking to her lip as she winds her arms around her girlfriend’s waist.

 “Jesus, why do you have so much hair?”

Misty doesn’t answer, too focused on the tree and the lights and how Cordelia presses up against her back and circles her arms across her stomach, holding tight. Misty hums contently at the touch, hand resting at Cordelia’s across her stomach. “Okay, ya only gotta hold me for a couple of-“

Before Misty can finish her sentence, she squeaks lightly when Cordelia effortlessly picks her up and holds her tightly to her body. Misty throws the lights around the tree and grins in victory as it _finally_ hooks around; and also, Cordelia picking her up like that like it was nothing, feeling her arm muscles move against her sternum, breath warm and right at Misty’s neck, has Misty blushing down to her chest and wanting her to never let go. And with the way Cordelia hoisted her up, her hoodie bunches around her waist, Misty’s back pressing into the warmth of Cordelia’s chest, her ass against her lower stomach. It has Misty sighing, biting back on a tiny appreciative moan.

Basking in Cordelia’s new Supreme strength though is short lived, because in the next moment her girlfriend’s strained but polite voice hits her ears making Misty blink out of it.

 “Baby? Did you get it? Because I’m about four seconds away from dropping you.”

Misty snorts on a laugh, nodding and feeling how Cordelia softly and slowly lowers her down. Her feet hit the ground, and Misty turns around in Cordelia’s arms; pressing a grateful kiss to her lips, smiling when Cordelia deepens it.

 “Thanks, darlin’.” Misty whispers it against her mouth, feeling light and soft when she feels Cordelia’s lips curve into a smile at her words.

And in the next moment Misty turns in her arms again, leaning against her lover as they gaze up at the tree. Cordelia pulls her body against hers, holding her closely with her arms around her waist again. She lightly flicks her wrist, turning on the lights at the power-point with her magic; and Misty’s soft precious gasp as the lights illuminate the room make Cordelia never want to cease in making her girlfriend happy. The yellow glow of the decorations reflects in Misty’s eyes, across her smiling face, and Cordelia falls impossibly more in love with her.  

 “It’s beautiful,” Misty breathes it out, chuckling when Cordelia nuzzles her nose behind Misty’s ear, kissing the skin there and humming with a content smile. She moves to Misty’s earlobe then, softly nibbling down and whispering.

“Just like you, baby.”

Misty shivers at that, closing her eyes on a content hum that borders on a moan. She taps her ringed fingers against the top of Cordelia’s hands across her stomach contently, and the warmth swirling in her belly at Cordelia’s cheesy but loving words, her lips and the feeling of her touch, kind of makes Misty feel dreamy.

 “You’re such a damn flirt...”

Cordelia, in answer to her breathless teasing words, smiles against her skin and trails her kisses down, just at the juncture of Misty’s jaw. And it makes Misty tilt her head lightly, giving Cordelia more access to her neck. The kisses pressed into her skin feel dizzying, and Misty feels high on love and contentment and warmth.

 “I am?” Cordelia breathes the words as she kisses Misty’s shoulder, biting softly down and marking her, and it’s enough for heat to pool in Misty’s lower stomach and for her choke on a moan. Coupled with the fact that Cordelia now has her hand under her hoodie, pressing her fingers into Misty’s navel and massaging at the soft skin of her stomach. It ignites Misty, her breathing labouring and body melting backwards into Cordelia’s hold as her fingers start to teasingly dip below the waistband of her underwear, but not reaching where Misty wants her.

 “What is it, baby?”

Misty hums out a moan, hips ever so slightly bucking to catch Cordelia’s fingers. She wants nothing more than for Cordelia to hold her close and kiss her properly; make the flickering ember inside of her _burn._ She wonders, Misty wonders if this is what heaven’s fires feel like. Not painful, like hells’, but cool to the touch; like Cordelia’s finger tips that dance across her skin.

 “C-Couch,” Misty moans out, struggling to find her words; too focused on Cordelia’s husky voice and how she trails her free hand up her side, grazing Misty’s breast. Her knees are weak and heavy, already feeling wetness glide against her thighs. She feels Cordelia’s hips behind hers press softly against her, a soft moan leaving the older woman’s throat. And suddenly, all at once, Misty feels the air being sucked out of her lungs as Cordelia transmutes them effortlessly and instantly to the couch a couple of feet away from them. And Misty’s breathless as she lands in Cordelia’s lap, straddling her thighs and heart thudding against her chest as she looks to a smiling Cordelia.

 “That better?”

Misty laughs lightly, eyes soft and body melting into Cordelia’s hold as the other woman brings her closer to her body; trailing her palms over Misty’s skin. She smooths her hands up the back of Misty’s thighs, over the swell of her ass, dipping into her back dimples and Cordelia’s heart warms when Misty lets out soft breathless sighs at feeling of Cordelia’s hands roaming her body.

They come around to her stomach, teasing the thin elastic of Misty’s underwear; and Cordelia leans forwards, biting and sucking at Misty’s collarbone as her girlfriend goes to bunch up the fabric of her hoodie to take it off, hips grinding down against Cordelia’s thigh as soft whimpers escape. In the next moment though, Cordelia halts Misty’s movement with her hand, kissing her confused frown away and speaking huskily against her kiss bruised lips.

 “Keep it on, I love seeing you in my clothes, sweetheart.”

Her voice makes Misty hum and nod quickly, letting out a soft “Okay”; wanting Cordelia to just _touch_ her because the light dizzying touches Cordelia is gracing her with aren’t enough. And every time Cordelia looks at her like that, like watching Misty unravel in her hands is akin to worship, Misty wants nothing more than to kiss her and taste her and bury her head between her thighs; make Cordelia call her a good girl again and reassure her that she’s loved. For Cordelia to fist her hands in her hair and _pull._

Cordelia must be reading her mind, she swears, because in the next moment the other woman takes Misty’s thick curls at the base of her neck in her fingers and tugs; Misty’s head tilting back as whines escape her now parted lips. Cordelia kisses and nibbles down on the tendon of Misty’s neck and the younger woman is panting now, she can feel Cordelia’s hands itching up her stomach and to her breasts. And she can’t _help_ it but grind down onto Cordelia’s thigh, her girlfriend’s sleep shorts riding up at the action. The guttural moan that leaves Cordelia’s lips at the feeling of Misty’s wetness coating her thighs, even through the thin fabric that separates them, has Misty grabbing to the back of Cordelia’s shoulder blades – her nails digging in as Misty rolls her hips backwards and forth.

Cordelia hisses at the feeling, pinching Misty’s nipple in between her fingers and making her gasp, groaning out against the skin of Misty’s neck. Misty instantly softens her hold, eyes opening worriedly as she cups her girlfriends face.

 “S-shit, Delia, I’m sorry. Did that hurt?”

Cordelia shakes her head, hand under Misty’s hoodie now palming her breast. Misty’s throat closes up at the feeling, and she watches how Cordelia shakes her head, breathing out. “God no. Baby, do that again.”

Misty tightens her thighs against Cordelia’s, nodding and biting her lip as she glides her hands down Cordelia’s neck, to her shoulders, then around to her back again. She hesitates, but Cordelia looks back encouragingly, smiling softly at her girlfriends worry and kissing her. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I won’t break.”

Misty breathes out, rolling her hips again and feeling how her clit throbs at the action and how when she digs in her short nails again, into Cordelia’s skin, her girlfriend moans and arches into Misty. It’s not painful, Cordelia thinks, it’s like a _sting_ of pleasure that she clings to, a sting that makes her stomach tighten. Their fronts press together as Cordelia instantly brings her ever closer, and Misty can’t even remember or recall how suddenly her lover’s hands were pushing her underwear down, two fingers pushing deep inside of Misty as she rocked.

And _god,_ Misty’s so wet that Cordelia easily starts pumping softly; her other hand still holding Misty’s hair and Misty whines when Cordelia pulls lightly, enough for her to feel it, and it just urges her grinding onto Cordelia’s fingers to match her pace. And Cordelia curls upwards, thumb coming to rub at her aching clit, Misty choking on a gasp as her nails instinctively dig even deeper into Cordelia’s back and rake down slightly; the Supreme hissing out at the feeling.

And sometimes Cordelia is so _soft_ with her it fills Misty’s heart to the brim, almost choking on the feeling. This feeling of pulsing love that bleeds from Cordelia’s touch, from her words, to how she holds Misty and makes love to her and-

 “That’s it,” Cordelia coaxes, voice warm and like a husky liquid gold Misty is content to drown in. “Ride my fingers Mist. God, just like that baby. You feel so good.”  

Misty feels her thighs ache, in that burning wonderful way as she rolls her hips to Cordelia’s thrusts, melting at the praise. And she’s so _deep_ but Misty wants more, and she wants to touch her Cordelia too and feel her moan against her lips. So she kisses her, whispering against Cordelia’s lips breathlessly.

 “I wanna touch you. Please?” Misty’s voice cracks on a whine when Cordelia quickens her pace, biting her lip as her eyes grow darker at Misty’s words. There’s something about Misty asking for permission, eyes bright and pleading, that has Cordelia instantly wanting to give Misty anything she asks of her. Pluck the very stars from the sky for the woman in her arms.

Cordelia nods, watching how Misty’s face turns bright and eager as her hips continue rocking against Cordelia’s fingers, but just as Misty glides her fingers down with her palm over Cordelia’s belly button; Cordelia kisses her and speaks against her lips. Turning Misty’s heart into butterflies.

 “Such a good girl for asking, baby.” Cordelia moves to her cheek, pressing a kiss there and rubbing circles into her clit. Misty is so _close_ it aches, and her words have her almost tipping over the edge. Her head falls forwards onto Cordelia’s shoulder, face pressed into her warm and slightly sweaty neck, and before Cordelia can speak Misty’s hand is slipping down the front of her girlfriend’s sleep shorts and past the soaked fabric of her underwear. Her middle finger easily slips into Cordelia’s wetness and Misty feels her groan against the side of her head.   
  
 “Fuck, Misty,” Cordelia trails her free hand around the back of Misty and pulls her deeper onto her own fingers, revelling in the whine it pulls from Misty. And the fire place in front of them burns with the intensity of their feelings; reflecting the heat that Misty feels building and _building_ as Cordelia starts thrusting up to meet Misty’s fingers, effectively making her palm rub perfectly against Misty’s clit.

 “D-Delia,” Misty feels the heat of the flames against her back and she’s so _close,_ she can feel herself dripping down Cordelia’s wrist and she knows Cordelia is close too; because her girlfriend buries her face into her hair and leaves a trail of hickies up and down the side of her neck. Sucking and biting playfully as her chest rises and falls with her breaths. Misty chases her high just as Cordelia does too, bodies rocking together, against each other, and Misty feels an _energy_ in the air; her magic twisting with Cordelia’s like a coil of wire during a storm.

 “God, keep going. Don’t stop Delia, please.”

Cordelia groans out against Misty’s neck, feeling Misty add another finger inside of her and almost falling apart instantly; gasping as she curls her own fingers up harder and feels their magic come together, lighting up their spines with an electric warmth. “I won’t baby. Jesus, your magic…”

Misty pants, nodding to her words and bunching up Cordelia’s sleep shirt on her back; almost bouncing atop Cordelia’s fingers. The sight is so fucking beautiful Cordelia finds herself breathless. “I know, yours is-“ Misty cuts herself off with a whine as Cordelia hits her g-spot, almost forgetting to curl her fingers too as her hips chase Cordelia’s thrusts. “Fuck, Delia, yours is _everywhere.”_

 “I love it when you swear,” Cordelia breathlessly kisses Misty, smiling against her lips teasingly. “Makes me think you’re not such a good girl, baby.”

For some reason, it ignites something inside of Misty that has this simmering panic rise in goose bumps across her skin. And maybe it’s because she’s so close to coming, or maybe it’s because she loves Cordelia so much it hurts sometimes or maybe it’s something deeper and more traumatic that Misty’s never thought to entertain. Regardless, her eyes widen and she shakes her head quickly; voice shaking as this soft desperate emotion bubbles up her throat, spilling past her lips.

 “N-No! I’m a good girl, Miss Cordelia. I swear I’m-“ Her voice cracks, and soft tears gather in her eyes and it has Cordelia instantly slowing down at how the title before her name slips out too, mouth parted open in worry and eyebrows furrowed. Her hand moves from where it was holding Misty’s hair and cups her face, hushing her softly as Misty shuts her eyes and bites her lip, repeating. “I’m a good girl, I promise, I’m-“

 “Baby, baby shh. Of course you are. You’re such a good girl, I’m sorry. I was just teasing, okay? Hey,”

Cordelia places her finger under Misty’s chin, tilting it up softly and kissing her lightly, reassuringly, and Misty doesn’t know where it all _came_ from but Cordelia holds her like she somehow understands, or that she _wants_ to.

 “What’s wrong baby. You went somewhere.”

Cordelia soft and loving hoarse voice has Misty opening her eyes, staring into Cordelia’s and her mind is so jumbled, so disorientated, but Cordelia is this warm light that centres her; so Misty shakes her head and tries to gather her thoughts. Her voice trembles slightly, and she still feels Cordelia inside of her, but it’s not invasive or distracting it’s just _them,_ here, in this moment wrapped up in the other.

 “I-I just,” Misty swallows, but her voice quickly turns confused and desperate and she sounds _lost_ again. “I don’t know Delia. I don’t know I just panicked and all the bad thoughts came back in’ta my head and it hurt thinkin’ about it an’ it felt like your magic was leaving me and-“ Misty shakes her head, swallowing the tears. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Cordelia hushes her, heart breaking as her girlfriend falls into her and buries her face into her neck; Misty’s fingers slipping out of her to clutch at her back. It briefly makes her breath hitch, but Cordelia focuses on Misty because, for once, she doesn’t know what to _say_ and it makes her feel like the worst girlfriend in existence as Misty trembles in her arms. She’s not crying, but Misty’s shaking, so softly against Cordelia’s chest that it just makes the older woman’s heart ache even more.

 “It’s okay, there’s no need to apologise, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’m right here, with you. Always.”

Cordelia softly speaks it into Misty’s blonde curls, and she feels her relax against her body and nod lightly, voice trembling. Cordelia _knows_ now, how trauma and feelings sometimes never leave and she knows that Misty doesn’t know where to put the girl she turned into while she was in hell, so Cordelia guesses Misty carries her with her. And gosh, this has happened before, Misty losing herself slightly to hell again and feeling like she’s being ripped away from Cordelia and that she was never loved; but _never_ during times like these.

Cordelia’s heart shakes at the revelation, so she mumbles a quiet and soft “I love you” against the side of her girlfriend’s head, and moves her fingers inside of her slightly, readjusting. And it makes Misty gasp as everything crashes down onto her and that fire inside of her ignites again; their lingering magic flaring up and coiling around Misty once again. The love Cordelia has for her coating her very being. Cordelia hushes her, starting to thrust softly as Misty holds tighter to her.

 “I’ve got you, baby. Let me take care of you.”

Misty whimpers, breathing out. “But you-I didn’t-“

Cordelia nudges her cheek softly with her nose to get Misty to pull back from her neck, and when the younger witch does, she kisses her deeply and mumbles against her lips. “Don’t worry about me, baby girl. You need this, don’t you Mist?”

Misty doesn’t nod, but Cordelia can read it in the way she bites her lip, eyes glassy and expression soft but pleading. So Cordelia encourages her soft rocking, thrusting up and rubbing her thumb against her clit and it doesn’t take long for Misty to come apart, because Cordelia keeps saying “I love you” and “Come, baby. Come all over my fingers, Misty.” And it’s so much all at once, Cordelia’s love, her magic, her touch, her soft expression and how she looks to Misty as if her very existence was something divine.

Misty comes with a gasp of Cordelia’s name, soaking and covering her fingers with her wetness as Cordelia helps her ride it out. Misty falls against her, wanting to be close as possible, and smiles lightly when Cordelia presses soft kisses against the side of her neck. “You’re so beautiful, honey.”

 _Honey._ Misty smiles, dream-like. _I like that name._ “I love you,” Misty seeks her lips, kissing Cordelia and repeating it until she forgets what the words mean. “I love you, I love you.”

Cordelia chuckles against her lips, feeling how Misty tightens her thighs against her body to be closer; melting at how their bodies seem to be made for the other. “I love you too, so much.”

The fire places crackles to a soft ember, and Cordelia gets caught up in how the orange glow dances across Misty’s skin and flushed cheeks and she’s so _gorgeous_ Cordelia’s certain there’s something angelic inside of her. She kisses her one more time, Misty sleepily kissing her back. Cordelia readjusts and lays them back against the couch, smiling with how Misty wordlessly lays on top of her, tucked up beneath Cordelia’s chin and ear against her chest. Cordelia brings the throw blanket over their bodies, running her fingers through Misty’s hair as Misty’s own fingers dance softly across her skin, just above Cordelia’s navel in comforting patterns.

 “Your heart beat is like a lullaby,” Misty hums, eyes closed on the cusp of sleep as Cordelia chuckles softly at her words, her fingers curling around Misty’s thick blonde locks. “I adore listenin’ to it. It’s like the cicadas of the swamp, or soft thunder…”

Misty hums contently, hand coming up to rest just below Cordelia’s collarbone. And Cordelia presses her lips to Misty’s forehead, closing her eyes; feeling like the earth stops spinning for them both, just for a moment.

 “I love you, Misty.”

Misty taps three times to Cordelia’s chest, just above her heart, and Cordelia smiles as she feels the earth resume its pace.

 

 

-

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter! im so sorry it took ages to update, but thank u so much for all ur support on this fic, means the world! + special shout out again to my girl alyssa ur the reason i even get fics out! ily! <3 
> 
> comments and kudos super appreciated! x (all mistakes are mine)

 

-

 

 

 

Surprisingly, it’s Cordelia who suggests it, and Misty can honestly say when her girlfriend speaks it in passing as she turns a page of the book she’s reading in bed, Misty almost choked on the cup of herbal tea she was drinking.

Cordelia looks up in amusement to Misty who stands next to their bed, just having walked through the door, and dog ears the page; taking off her reading glasses as Misty raises an eyebrow. She loves how the worn, oversized shirt of hers that Misty wears drapes over the other woman’s figure softly; down the length of her thighs and almost to the top of her knees. And Cordelia finds herself more often than not, enamoured with everything Misty; how the moonlight from their open window cascades down the side of her slowly brightening expression, how she bites her lip to calm down her excitement.

 “Wait, you’re for real?”

Cordelia chuckles, nodding as she watches Misty put her mug of tea down on the bedside table instantly in favour of crawling into bed, immediately straddling her waist. She covers Cordelia’s face in kisses, and The Supreme laughs as Misty’s wild hair tickles her cheeks and how her knee digs into a sensitive spot at Cordelia’s side. It’s when Misty presses her lips just under Cordelia’s jawline then straight to her nose, that the older woman laughs and cups Misty’s smiling face, stilling her wild movements.

 “Okay! Okay. The gratitude is heard loud and clear, baby.” Misty kisses her lips then, deepening it in this way that makes Cordelia’s toes curl. And Misty pulls back, her expression so soft and loving Cordelia can’t help but feel her chest constrict. Misty taps to Cordelia’s chest in excitement, biting her lip.

 “So, we’re definitely goin’? Like, _no take backsies,_ goin’?”

Cordelia takes Misty’s fluttering hand in hers, stressing the word with a smile. “ _Yes,_ definitely going, Mist.”

At the words, Misty softens, biting her lip as her eyes flick around Cordelia’s face. Cordelia can _see_ just how much she needs this, simply in the way Misty opts to fall down next to her, lay her head against Cordelia’s chest. She easily adjusts to Misty’s body curling up beside her, and so natural are their movements that sometimes it just feels like the ocean coming to the shore. The sun kissing the horizon. Cordelia basks in these moments and it feels so _amazing_ to be able to breathe easy once again; to know Misty is _here,_ in her arms, never leaving.

 “Thank you,” Misty breathes it against Cordelia’s neck, eyes closed; Misty holds tighter to convey what she’s feeling and Cordelia’s _sure_ if the woman in her arms pressed any closer they’d become one. Her eyelashes flutter against Cordelia’s neck as a thought occurs to her, eyebrows furrowed in that way Cordelia could melt at. “Wait, what about the girls?”

Cordelia’s hand comes up to Misty’s hair, running through the thick locks and massaging ever so lightly with her nails against her scalp. It makes Misty hum against Cordelia’s chest and melt, content, like a house cat drawn to the sun-light. And Cordelia smiles as she feels Misty’s fingers trace patterns against her navel over her nightgown. “All sorted. I’ve asked Zoe to take my morning classes, and Mallory said she can take your practicals in the greenhouse. Also, Queenie offered to be your stand in gardener, too.” She presses her lips to the top of Misty’s head, kissing her and breathing her in. Misty smells of the earth deep beneath their bodies and lemon shampoo. She taps to Cordelia’s hipbone, tangling her legs with the other woman’s and resting her ear right over Cordelia’s heart, closing her eyes at the beat as she breathes in the comforting warmth of the woman beneath her.

 “How did you plan all this behind my back?”

Cordelia bites her lip, smiling softly as her voice lowers conspiratorially. “I have my ways.” Misty laughs softly at this, relaxing back into her hold. Cordelia’s voice turns back to normal, husky and comforting as she keeps up her touches to Misty’s hair. “We deserve a break, _and_ you haven’t been to your swamp in weeks. I can tell you miss it.”

Misty’s heart swells, she loves how Cordelia just _knows._ Can feel her restless energy at wanting to be back at her place of solace, can feel her magic like her own. “Yeah, like crazy. I love you, ya know that?”

It’s abrupt, and Cordelia’s expression softens as Misty leans up, grateful as she looks to Cordelia’s mouth and presses her lips against hers, breathing out softly and feeling Cordelia smile against her. She doesn’t have time to return the soft words before Misty is mumbling against her lips. “Thank you.” Her nose bumps Cordelia in a soft nudge of affection. “You’re amazin’.”

Cordelia smiles, chasing Misty’s lips; the hand in Misty’s hair tightening ever so slightly as they kiss. “You’re amazing too, it’s the least I could do.”

Misty moans softly at the feeling, closing her eyes as Cordelia tugs lightly at her hair. “Keep that up and we won’t even make it to the swamp." 

Cordelia chuckles, hand retreating as Misty hums, almost whining as she opens her eyes. “Wait no, I didn’t say stop.”

Cordelia rolls her eyes, laughing softly as she flicks her wrist to turn the light off, bathing them in darkness and the gentle moonlight. “Goodnight, Misty.”

She feels Misty fall back onto her chest, cuddling close with a light-hearted grumble as she tucks her head softly underneath Cordelia’s chin. Cordelia feels her wild hair brush against her neck, closing her eyes contently at the feeling. “Night, darlin’.”

Misty’s breathing evens out, and Cordelia like every other time; feels a part inside of her settle. Her magic unconsciously seeking out Misty’s as sleep overtakes them. And just like every night, their magic coils around each other, bright and pulsing in the silence of their embrace.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Cordelia wakes up just after dawn, slowly and softly getting out of bed as to not disturb Misty. Her girlfriend mumbles in her sleep at her arms being empty, and Cordelia smiles at how when she moves her pillow in replacement of her own body, Misty cuddles it to her chest and settles. The morning sun bathes Misty in the prettiest glow, and Cordelia bites her lip at not being able to stay and enjoy that soft moment between wakefulness and sleep with Misty’s weight against her.

But she has a few things to do before leaving with her, and God, Cordelia _knows_ her loves pouting face will distract her more easily than anything. So she gets ready, quietly, tip toeing out of the room and shutting their door lightly as she makes it down the stairs, to the kitchen. A few girls are awake, moving around the space; those who have early classes with Queenie. And they smile politely as their Supreme grabs an apple smoothly on her way to the office. She smiles back, a soft “Morning girls” leaving her lips as she rounds the hallway to her study.

It’s an hour later, Cordelia signing off on the _final_ papers she’s been bent over that she feels Misty’s magic stir as her girlfriend awakens. Cordelia smiles softly as not minutes later she hears her soft footfall down the hallway, a shadow stopping under the door, and a soft knock. “Come in, sweetheart.”

Misty’s sheepish head pops around the door as she cracks it open. She’s still in her sleep shirt, and Misty walks further in folding her arms at the slight chill of the morning. She’s so _beautiful_ Cordelia finds herself breathless. “Mornin,” Misty rocks on her feet, holding to her elbows. “You weren’t in bed an’ I got worried.” Cordelia’s heart stutters, love brimming forth at Misty’s timid sleep laced voice. Yet in the next moment Misty tilts her head, noticing all the paperwork laid out in front of Cordelia, padding over and simply sitting in her girlfriend’s lap sideways. Cordelia chuckles and makes room, leaning back slightly as Misty rifles through the documents with a scrunched nose. “Scratch that, I’m so glad you didn’t wake me up for this.”

Cordelia chuckles, wrapping her arms around Misty’s middle and pulling her closer. “Count yourself lucky it isn’t your _job,_ baby,” Cordelia moves Misty’s hair to the side, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her neck. “Plus, I had to get it all done so I have time to pack and help us get ready.”

Misty makes a content noise at the back of her throat at the touch, furrowing her brows and turning slightly as she talks. “Wait, pack? Why would we need to-“ It dawns on her then, and Misty suddenly brightens, Cordelia biting her lip with a laugh as her girlfriend turns fully, straddling her and wrapping her arms around Cordelia’s neck. The movement makes her chair move against the floor on its wheels and Cordelia plants her feet down, steadying them as Misty brings her into a crushing, love filled hug that steals the very breath from Cordelia’s lungs. Cordelia hugs back, smiling so widely at how Misty pulls from the embrace, almost bouncing on her lap in excitement.

 “We’re going for longer than a day?! I swear you’re like, an angel, Delia. Lord.”

Cordelia laughs as Misty kisses her, and she tastes faintly of mint leaves; Cordelia knowing Misty probably plucked some from their windowsill before coming down. “Three days, actually. And not a moment sooner.”

Misty brushes their noses together, her signature touch, and smiles. Breathing softly as she tries to calm her body from its excitement. “Damn, a woman after my own heart.”

Cordelia rolls her eyes with a smile, tapping Misty on the nose. “Coming from the woman who already owns mine.”

 “Okay now _that_ was cheesy.”

Cordelia laughs, and Misty melts at the hoarse beautiful sound. And the three days ahead of them flicker across Misty’s vision; love and anticipation rattling through her body. Misty doesn’t think she’s loved anyone as much as she loves Cordelia; and in this moment of watching happiness sparkle in her girlfriend’s eyes, she comes to the realisation that there _isn’t_ anyone else she could love. Cordelia’s _it_ for her.

Cordelia’s the very love that seems to bleed from Misty’s chest. 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

When they make it to the swamp, Misty instantly bolts out of the car before Cordelia can even really shift it into park.

The worn trail is soft beneath Misty’s feet, as she’s already kicked off her boots and breathed in the thick air. She rocks back and forth on her heels, smiling with her face to the sun at how she can already hear the distant cicada’s and bird life of her second home. Cordelia gets out of the car, leaning her arm on the open door, smiling softly.

 “As much as I love seeing you so happy, sweetheart; your bags and the cooler in the trunk calls your name.”

Misty bites her lip sheepishly, settling on her feet and walking to help Cordelia unpack the car for the short walk. It’s when Cordelia almost sinks the heel of her foot into the soft ground, nearly toppling over while trying to balance her and Misty’s bags, that she opts to use telekinesis; rolling her eyes at the laugh Misty lets out. “You _better_ not tell the girl’s I used magic outside of the Academy grounds.”

Misty kisses her cheek, taking the cooler of food from the open trunk and smiling. “Scouts honour, darlin’.”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Night falls quickly, and Misty isn’t sure if she’s _ever_ loved the stars as much as she does now.

They spent the day mostly settling in, cleaning the once locked up shack of dust and changing the bedding. Cordelia practically _screamed_ at a baby squirrel they found in one of the shelves of jars; and Misty brightened as she picked it up; settling the small creature outside as it twitched its nose and scurried off. They cooked dinner, Cordelia wrapping her arms around Misty from behind as she cut vegetables and swayed their bodies to Misty’s music; making Misty laugh and turn her head, capturing Cordelia’s lips in a kiss.

And now they’re here, Misty with her head on Cordelia’s stomach, bodies and stomachs full as they lay on their backs and watch the night sky. Misty feels the magic she craves every day in the way the earth beneath their picnic blanket breathes softly. And it’s so beautiful, Misty thinks, how Cordelia’s breaths fall in time with the earths’, too. The comfortable silence they share is broken softly when Cordelia raises her arm, pointing to a constellation that Misty instantly follows with her eyes.

 “Kinda looks like the shape of your smile.”

Misty raises an eyebrow, snorting. “Alright, I take back my previous statement, _that’s_ cheesier.”

Cordelia feigns offence, scoffing as she looks down to Misty. “I’m serious! Look,” She looks back up, distracting Misty as she tugs on the other woman’s sleeve to come up and lay beside her. Misty does, laying back down next to Cordelia as she lays her head softly on the squishy part of Cordelia’s shoulder muscle. And as Cordelia guides Misty’s gaze, she quietly reaches out with her magic, bringing the candles from inside Misty’s shack back outside to them; laying them softly around their bodies on the grass while Misty star gazes; unawares.

 “See? There, that one.”

Cordelia’s soft voice hits the shell of Misty’s ear as they lean close, and the younger witch follows the line of Cordelia’s arm and her finger. Misty squints, seeing the constellation Cordelia’s talking about, but just finds a cluster of stars, bright and lonely in the sky. “How does that look like my-“

Before Misty can finish, Cordelia’s capturing her lips in a kiss; smiling against her as Misty melts into it. Cordelia leans over her, hovering above Misty as she deepens it. And as she pulls back, smirking, Misty breathes heavy; catching her breath with a small laugh. “Ya know, you could have just asked me for a kiss.”

Cordelia hums in agreement, biting her lip and feeling how Misty wraps her arms around her neck to be closer. “Yes, but then I couldn’t have done this.”

In the next moment, Cordelia shuts her eyes softly, the candles all around them flickering to life with her magic. Misty gasps softly at their sudden appearance, the dusk darkness that fell over them illuminated by an orange glow. They dot around them, random in their placement but so _beautiful_ against the skin of the woman above her. And Misty finds herself enamoured when Cordelia opens her eyes again, brown eyes looking down to her with so much _love_ that Misty can’t help herself. She captures Cordelia’s lips in a kiss, deepening it almost instantly, lips and tongue silently asking for entry. Cordelia gives it to her without question, a soft moan leaving her lips when Misty arches her back; wanting to be _closer. Needing_ to be closer. Misty’s rings are cool against Cordelia’s face as she cups it, and Cordelia bites softly down on Misty’s bottom lip, earning a moan that hits Cordelia so suddenly she can’t breathe properly. Her hips subconsciously grind down, meeting Misty’s, and the heat from the candles light up their skin and Cordelia decidedly thinks that Misty is wearing _far_ too much.

 “Baby…” Cordelia mumbles it into her skin as she kisses down her neck, sinking her teeth in ever so softly where Misty loves it, just at the juncture of her jawline. Misty moans, whimpering lightly when Cordelia smooths it over with her tongue. Misty’s hips buck, and Cordelia’s hand trails from holding at her side to under her skirt, fingers dancing across her thighs as Misty pants softly, closing her eyes at how Cordelia kisses her again. So deeply, that Misty feels her lower stomach warm.

 “Tell me what you want, honey.” Misty practically melts at the term of endearment, and how low Cordelia’s voice drops, how her fingers move from the inside of her thighs, barely touching her where she needs her. “Anything, just say the words.”

 “God, Delia…” Misty _wants_ her. So completely and fully it almost takes the breath from her lungs. Because everything from the day crashes to her; Cordelia’s commitment, her love, how she holds her, the picnic, the candles, how every touch of hers is another way of saying “I love you.” How she holds to Misty as if she’s finally not afraid of losing her again.

Misty looks back up to her, blue eyes sparkling in the candle light, and Cordelia reads how her swirling crystal eyes say _undress me. Fuck me. Make love to me. Please._ And it’s instant how Cordelia’s eyes darken too as she kisses her, hands going around to Misty’s back and unlacing where her dress is tied up. Misty arches her back slightly for her, and her hands go straight to the buttons of Cordelia’s blouse, untucking it and letting it fall off her lovers’ shoulders and to the earth. They pay no mind to their clothes, some hitting candles and snuffing them out, because Misty is naked and her skin is bathed in the moonlight and candle flames and Cordelia can’t focus on anything else but _her._

“You’re so beautiful.” Cordelia breathes it out, awe coating her words, and watches a soft blush colour Misty’s cheeks. Misty kisses her, pouring her love into the press of her lips as her hands trail up and down the smooth skin of Cordelia’s stomach. Her underwear block Misty’s path, so she moves up to Cordelia’s chest, thumb trailing over her girlfriend’s breast. Cordelia moans, pressing into the touch, and it spurs Misty on as she cups the soft skin in her hand and squeezes. Cordelia bites softly down on her bottom lip, and at the same time pushes her thigh up against Misty’s soaked centre. A soft mewl leaves Misty’s lips, and Cordelia starts to rock in this way that Misty can’t help but chase with her hips. Cordelia’s thigh rubs up against her throbbing clit and everything’s happened so _fast_ but so beautifully that Misty can’t help but feel needy in this way she’s never felt before. Maybe it’s because they’re under the stars, on the earth, so close to the other that what Misty is feeling is so much more heightened; like the day when they made love with rain on their skin or with the heat of the fire-place touching their bodies. And now _this,_ from rain to fire to earth; they love the other.  

Or maybe it’s the way that Cordelia’s voice, so low and thick with lust, burns straight to Misty’s core as she touches her. “Jesus, that feels so good, Misty. Use your mouth, baby.”

Misty pants softly, tongue peeking out as she encloses her lips around Cordelia’s nipple, pink with attention. And _god,_ Misty starts to thrust harder against Cordelia’s thigh, coating it in her slick, warm wetness. And Cordelia can’t help but groan when Misty’s teeth nip at the sensitive bud; her free hand that isn’t beside Misty’s head holding her up going down to her lovers’ clit. And before her fingers tease her, Misty kisses from Cordelia’s breast up to her neck, speaking breathlessly against her ear as she rocks, chasing the friction Cordelia gives her. Her hands clutch at Cordelia’s biceps, gripping as she softly moans. “D-Delia, fingers, _please.”_

The plea instantly has Cordelia rocking harder, stomach coiling at how Misty’s breasts move with the thrusts, how her mouth is parted, pink lips then caught between her teeth. Cordelia kisses her, moving lower, leaving love bites as she speaks against the soft skin and muscle of Misty’s chest. The next words leave Misty breathless, the hair on her neck standing up as Cordelia’s smooth voice hits her ears.

 “What if I could give you more, sweetheart. Would you like that?”

She says it so softly, in a way that lets Misty solely decide. Cordelia gives her the _option,_ but fuck does she want more. Misty wants Cordelia everywhere, she wants her in a way she’s never had her before. She leans up, kisses her, and makes a soft affirming noise. “Yes, please.” Misty notes how her voice catches on a whine, and how Cordelia moans at the word and sound leaving her lips.

In the next moment, Cordelia pulls back, kissing Misty softly as she closes her eyes. She reaches out with her magic, the object she’s looking for appearing in her hand instantly. She pulls back from Misty, and her girlfriend’s eyes flutter open in this way that has Cordelia’s chest tightening. And it’s when Misty’s eyes catch sight of it, do her eyes darken, teeth catching her bottom lip as this _feeling_ courses through her body at the sight. She can’t help what goes through her mind then: Cordelia adorned in the straps, holding to Misty’s hips as she thrusts into her, legs wrapped around her waist as they move together, Cordelia’s pants and moans next to her ears as she fucks into her and fills her completely. Misty breathes out shakily, clit throbbing painfully at the image and how Cordelia looks back to her with dark eyes, as if she could read her mind.

Misty kisses her, nodding as she pulls back and speaks against her lovers’ lips. “I want it, I want _you,_ Delia.”

 “Jesus…” _Hearing_ that from Misty’s lips has Cordelia biting her lip, and there’s something in the way that Misty tugs at the elastic of Cordelia’s underwear in impatience; hips raising slightly in anticipation, that has Cordelia breathless. She instantly buckles it at her hips, fiddling briefly with the harness as she tightens it. But the strap-on eventually rests comfortably in between Cordelia’s legs and Misty’s eyes widen at the image of Cordelia above her, moaning into the kiss Cordelia leans down to give. The length of the strap-on presses against the inside of Misty’s thigh, and _god,_ seeing that and feeling Cordelia above her, _wearing_ it, has Misty bucking her hips to chase the feeling. But Cordelia stills her body with her hands, thumbs rubbing at her jutting hip bones, lips pressing softly against her mouth.

 “Patience, baby.” Her two fingers go to Misty’s entrance, gathering her wetness and spreading it up to her aching clit, Cordelia groans softly at how she’s practically _dripping;_ and Misty’s head tilts back with a moan at the feeling of Cordelia’s fingers touching her. Misty’s hips twitch, and her knees draw up behind Cordelia’s back to try and pull her closer. Cordelia smirks, leaning down as her thumb presses and rubs softly at the other woman’s clit, Misty’s breaths becoming shallow and uneven. She kisses up and down her neck, biting softly down into the tendon of Misty’s skin; moaning softly at the feeling of her lover against her like this. “You’re so wet, sweetheart. Relax, I’ve got you.”

Cordelia’s free hand goes to the dip in Misty’s back, palm to her skin holding her softly to her body and encouraging Misty to arch slightly. She does so without hesitation, eyes drinking in every one of Cordelia’s touches; she wonders how she must look here. Spread out beneath Cordelia, breathless and _wet_ and wanting with only the candle and star light as their witnesses. She whimpers then in the next moment, because Cordelia presses the tip of the strap on at her entrance, fingers still lazily rubbing at her clit, her knees and thighs spreading Misty’s leg’s wider.

 “Delia, God…it feels-” Misty squirms, moving to be closer. Her hands clutch at her lovers’ upper arms and Misty _loves_ how the muscles of the Supremes’ biceps flinch as she positions herself. “Please.”

And Cordelia, just at this sight of Misty, is so turned on it hurts. She wants nothing more than to give her _everything._ To make her feel good and loved and _safe_. So she drags the length of the strap-on up and down her entrance, soaking it in Misty’s wetness, and the whine that leaves Misty’s lips has Cordelia’s heart stuttering in her chest.

 “You’re so beautiful,” Cordelia’s hand at her back presses softly, her voice full of love as Misty melts into her hold. Cordelia presses her lips to hers, kissing Misty deeply, sucking ever so softly on her tongue and pulling apart as she speaks against her lips. “So fucking beautiful.”

Misty whimpers lightly, seeking her lips out once more; and before she can ask again, for Cordelia to _finally_ touch her, Cordelia presses the length inside of her slowly; free hand not at her back coming down to hike Misty’s thigh more securely around her waist. She hesitates, letting Misty get used to the feeling; but Misty’s hips buck for more and Cordelia groans at the feeling of her girlfriend’s movements. Misty almost feels her insides burn with need, the sensation of Cordelia inside of her like this so overwhelming her mouth opens in a silent gasp. Her thighs instinctively tighten around Cordelia’s waist, meeting her light thrusts, and Misty’s own hips roll in time with Cordelia. And _fuck,_ Cordelia realises with a moan; she’s not even half way deep.

 “That feel good, baby?”

Misty nods, stomach tightening at the soft words as she bites her lip and looks up to Cordelia above her. Her hands go from Cordelia’s arms to her back, holding her closer as the other woman sets a steady, deep rhythm; thrusting as she holds to her hip. Her hand goes back to Misty’s aching clit, rubbing softly with her thumb. She’s so _close_ and Misty just wants her even more than she thought possible.

 “Lord, Cordelia-“ Misty stutters, moaning out. “M-More. Please. I-“ Her voice catches on a moan, because in the next moment Cordelia thrusts deeper, mouth going down to her chest and sucking Misty’s nipple into her mouth, her tongue swirling as she bites softly down. She’s so _full_ , and Cordelia fills her up; hitting that _spot_ over and over again that it drives Misty to the point of pressing her face into Cordelia’s neck as she lets these soft, desperate noises out. And Cordelia moans as she watches Misty unravel beneath her, breasts moving with her thrusts, love bites colouring her chest as Misty tightens her thighs around Cordelia, pushing her deeper and arching. She’s so fucking _beautiful_ like that, that Cordelia finds herself enamoured.

 “Jesus, Delia, you’re so _big._ ”

The words, and how Misty moans them into the sticky night air, clutching at her back, _does_ something to Cordelia. As she didn’t say it’s big, but rather _you’re_ big; and it causes Cordelia to moan deep, eyes closing as she fucks Misty against the picnic blanket they lay atop; the earth just beneath them. “I know baby. You feel so good, Mist.” She moans it out, voice deep with praise. “Such a good girl for taking it all.”

 _That_ has Misty’s moans turn higher in pitch, a soft blush colouring her neck as she bites her lip. Cordelia rubs faster at her throbbing clit; and god does it do something to Cordelia when she looks down briefly, seeing Misty coat the strap on in her cum as she moves steadily inside and out of her. Misty’s nails dig into her back, dragging lightly, and Cordelia knows she’s close with the way Misty shudders in her hold; biting softly down into Cordelia’s neck as she chases her high. She feels Misty’s pants of soft breath against her skin, and they’re so close, bodies gliding together as they become one. 

 “Please, don’t stop, I’m so close Delia-” Misty arches, breasts pushing into Cordelia’s, mouth parted as she moans. And Cordelia falls so much _harder_ for her, because right now, looking to the moonlit streaked skin of Misty, her heart swells and threatens to spill out onto Misty’s chest. She rocks her hips harder, pushing Misty’s thighs slightly up against her stomach and hitting at a different angle that makes Misty see _stars._

 “Come on babygirl, that’s it, _fuck._ Come for me, Misty.” Cordelia’s fingers rub faster at her hardened clit, voice low and dripping in love and lust. And on the last thrust, Cordelia grunting out with a moan, Misty comes; back arching as she coats the strap on, Cordelia’s name falling from her lips in a desperate whine. Her thighs are slick with her wetness as Cordelia’s thrusts slow, and Misty pants, eyes opening softly as her body relaxes. Cordelia stays buried inside of her, letting the aftershocks leave her girlfriend’s body as her hips help Misty ride it out.

 “Hmm,” Misty wordlessly pulls down a smiling Cordelia, kissing her deeply and breathlessly speaking. Her voice is hoarse, and Cordelia softly rubs her nose to Misty’s as they pull back. “That was…”

Cordelia bites her lip, smiling. “Amazing?”

 “ _Incredible._ ” Cordelia laughs, a beautiful thing, and Misty’s eyes soften. Her body feels spent, but so _loved,_ she shifts slightly and groans; feeling Cordelia still inside of her. And god, it feels _good._ “I love you.”

Cordelia smiles, eyes crinkling at the edges in that way Misty fell for, feeling Cordelia kiss her again as she speaks. At that moment, fireflies sprinkle in the trees of the swamp as night fully falls, colouring the trees in a yellow light. Misty is _struck_ then, caught in the beauty of Cordelia. “I love you too, so much.” Cordelia pulls back, eyes worried as she places her hand at Misty’s cheek, thumb rubbing back and forth softly as Misty nuzzles into her touch. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Misty’s eyes open, and she softens, shaking her head and kissing Cordelia’s palm. “Of course not, darlin’. I’m okay. I love you.”

Cordelia smiles, relieved, breathing a laugh out with how Misty repeats the words she spoke not seconds ago. They never lose their meaning, they could say them a thousand times every day, and Cordelia would feel it just like every other time Misty says it. Cordelia kisses her forehead, her cheek, then her lips, mumbling “I love you” back against Misty’s mouth as she slowly adjusts, pulling out softly and swallowing the small gasp and whine that falls from Misty’s lips.

Misty’s hips twitch, her body aching in this beautiful way as Cordelia pulls back, unbuckling the straps of the harness and slipping out of it. The sight is so sexy in this way that Misty bites her lip, tilting her head and raking her eyes over Cordelia’s figure. She leans up on her elbows as Cordelia places it to the side, the candles that were burning almost snuffed out from the melted wax. “Gotta say, you wearing a strap-on is _the_ hottest thing I ever did see.”

Cordelia shakes her head, chuckling as a small blush coats her cheeks. She leans down, kissing Misty as her voice drops in that way Misty shivers at. “Well, _fucking_ you with one is even hotter.”

Misty collapses backwards onto the blanket, closing her eyes and groaning as her hair fans out beneath her. “Stop being a tease and come cuddle me.”

Cordelia laughs at Misty’s pout, lying beside her and instantly wrapping her arms around her girlfriend as Misty cuddles close. Her nose bumps against Cordelia’s neck, contently humming as their legs intertwine. The warmth of the swamp coats them even in the nightfall; and Misty can’t imagine a better place than _this_ moment in time. In Cordelia’s arms on the earth of her second home. Her ear presses to Cordelia’s chest, and she times her own breathing with Cordelia’s heart beat, moaning appreciatively when Cordelia’s hands go to her hair. Misty lays her hand at her girlfriend’s stomach, tracing the lines of her abdominal muscles that rise and fall softly.

 “Delia?”

Cordelia hums softly, hand going down to Misty’s back, her short nails causing goose bumps to rise across her skin. “Hmm?”

Misty sighs a content sound, and Cordelia feels Misty press closer to her in comfort, her still slick thighs gliding atop hers. “I know we have two more days here,” Misty taps her index finger to the soft pouch of Cordelia’s lower stomach. “But I kinda don’t ever wanna leave.”

Cordelia smiles softly, pressing her lips to Misty’s hair as her heart melts at the words her girlfriend speaks into the skin of her neck. Cordelia pulls back, resting her chin against the top of Misty’s head, breathing a sigh from her nose. “Me either, sweetheart. How about we make this a permanent thing?” Misty moves from under her chin, eyebrows furrowed in question as she looks up to the other woman. Cordelia elaborates, adjusting so they lay face to face, on their sides, and Misty instantly pulls Cordelia closer so their front’s touch. Cordelia smiles softly at the action, and her hand comes to Misty’s cheek, cupping it softly as she loses herself in baby blue eyes. 

 “Every month, we take three days out of our schedule for this. Just…you and I, nothing else. Only the swamp and your shack and baby squirrels that like giving me heart attacks.”

Misty laughs, giggling softly as she smiles. Her dimples show and the fireflies dance around their bodies now, and Cordelia is so in love she wonders if she’ll ever stop falling. Misty kisses her, pulling back and biting her lip as her chest swells with what she feels for Cordelia. “I like the sound of that.”

Their noses brush, and Cordelia smiles, quietly speaking as to not disturb the quiet air around them. “Good.”

The swamp breathes around them, and the candles melt to the end of their wicks like they yearned to be in the soft earth beneath them. Cordelia watches Misty’s eyes softly close in exhaustion, her light touches falling down Misty’s face, to her sides, and back up again; lulling her to sleep. Misty scrunches her nose in her sleep, and Cordelia pulls the blanket she left to the side over their bodies as she smiles; quietly chuckling. “Goodnight, my love.”

Misty cuddles closer, tucking underneath Cordelia’s chin as her arm wraps around her waist, and Cordelia sighs in contentment; eyes closing as she loses herself to dreams, falling asleep to the way their magic comes together.

And the two women are caught in each other’s orbit, all too willing to never break apart.

 

-

 

 


End file.
